From Bronx to Eldon, Part one: Remembrance
by That One Evil Writer
Summary: While suffering from injuries, Eldon recalls the first time he and the rest of Clan Manhattan, meet the Alpha Rovers.
1. Prologue  Hindsight

**Disclaimer: **Warner Brothers owns the Rovers, while the Walt Disney Company and Buena Vista Television own the Gargoyles. Ross Dole, Doug, Bridgett, Beast, Research and Stephanie Spam Collie are the property of Steven Today. Garret and Wolfy is the property of Phil Tadio, Jr. I own Eldon. Any other mentioned characters and/or teams is the property of their respective companies/creators. No money is being made and all that jazz.

**Author's Note: **While this is my 2nd story I had written, timeline-wise it had to be the first one. At any rate, the story shows how the main characters of Disney's Gargoyles initially met the Road Rovers, with several subplots involving Bronx, Brooklyn and Hunter. I would personally rate this story a K+, for violence and some mild language.

**Historian's Note:** For "Road Rovers", this story occurs sometime after "A Day in the Life". For "Gargoyles", this story occurs sometime after The Goliath Chronicles episode,"Angels in the Night". Story #1 in a series.

* * *

><p><strong>From Bronx to Eldon, Part One:<strong>

_**"Remembrance"**_

_A Road Rovers: Quick Strike story written by: That One Evil Writer_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Hindsight<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunshiny day, but Eldon wasn't seeing any of it. As a matter of fact, currently, all that Eldon - who is currently a rottweiler anthromorph - could see was mortar, damaged bricks and twisted steel. And all Eldon could think is: <em>'I <em>_really__ should've seen this coming.'_

It was the way his day begun. The air was fairly warm, the few birds (who has decided to make Road Rovers Forest their new home) were chirping along happily, their birdsong making the world seem a whole cheerful... to the point when Eldon first met up with Garret that early morning, Garret cheerfully waved at him (instead of the red fox Vulpo-Sapien's usual style of greeting to Eldon, which is Garret's attempt to beheaded Eldon). '_And that,'_ Eldon reflected, _'was the very first sign I should've just crawled back into bed and wait until tomorrow where the world would make more sense. But __**no**__... I just __**had**__ to keep on going, didn't I?'_

It was then that the Master had given both Eldon and Garret a mission (seeing that the two weren't fighting at all gave the Master high hopes about the success of two of them working together on this mission). That involves a chemical heist in New York City, with the apparent thief being seen glidng away from the scene. This lead Eldon to the (correct) assumption that is Demona... but why chemicals was one question he couldn't answer... save that whatever the reason, it will most likely not be good news for humanity or for the Clan.

And so, Eldon and Garret confronted Demona (or, rather "Dominique Destine" as Demona was in her human form) and stopped her from using the chemicals for whatever malevolent idea she had planned. While she was escaping, "Dominque" sic some guardbots on the two, while activating a self-destruct for the lab they were in. And while Garret escaped, Eldon found himself trapped by a particularly resistant guardbot. By the time Eldon finally defeated the guardbot, the world all around Eldon went a brilliant white... before descending into darkness.

Which lead to this point in time: Eldon, having recently "recovered" from the explosion, is pinned under several tons of rubble. Through the narrow openiings inbetween rubble, Eldon could see the remaining sunlight _'...three hours until sunset. I hope I can hold out until then...' _Just then, a voice broke into his internal musings... "_Dingo_! Are you still _alive_ down there?"

_'Oh I'm just __**absolutely**__ fine,'_ Eldon grimaced, _'only have ten tons of stone crushing me. __**Nothing**__ to worry about.'_ Briefly Eldon could hear the hopefulness coming from Garret's voice... as if he was hoping that the bomb did finished Eldon off for him. _'Well, I hate for him to __**not**__ be disappointed...'_ "Oh, I'm just _feelin'_ fine."

"Great," Garret couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice, and didn't even try. "Hunter and the other Alpha Rovers are on their way," There is a distinct pause before the red fox vulpo-sapien adds, "And they're going to contact the clan so they know what's going on. So sit tight." Another break before he calls back down to Eldon with a distinguishable undercurrent of dark humor in his tone, "Don't... _die_ on us, all right?"

Eldon growls darkly up at Garret's retreating steps. _'If I could see you, Kit, I'll show you how I feel about __**that**__ joke...' _before wincing. _'Well, this is another fine mess you got yourself into Bronx,'_ he berates himself, _'At least, it's better than the incident that brought the clan and the Alpha Rovers together...'_ And since he has nothing better to do, Eldon begins to recall that week...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As you can see, I've completely revamped the opening scene/prologue, due to the fact that either a) The Road Rovers must be _so_ Super Forgiving to the point that they kept a Rover who has knowingly worked with a villain while as a _Road Rover_ or b) The Road Rovers are filled with idiots who keep known associates of villains in their ranks. Yeah (in my defense, I was young and most definitely stupid and a newb when it comes to writing Fan Fiction) o.o

Coming up next, the (actual) crossover begins! Until then, please R&R {to quote Sinistar: "I HUNGER! FOR INPUT!"} ^_^


	2. Chapter 1  The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: **The "Defenders of the Night" belongs to Disney and Buena Vista, while those who wield the "Power of the Pack" are the property of Warner Brothers. All other characters/teams are the property of their respective creators. Full Disclaimer is at the Prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The First Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Three Months Ago -<strong>

**- Aerie Building, New York City -**

It was turning out to be a warm (but fortunately not scorching) summer night when Elisa Maza arrived at the Aerie. The beautiful mix-heritage (specifically, Sioux and African-American) police officer was heading for the elevators where a guard was standing by. The guard waved her through saying that she's one of Xanatos' preferred guests, and that she is free to visit the Aerie at any time of the day. _'Must be a way for Xanatos to show that's he on the up and up,'_ muses Elisa thoughtfully as she entered the elevator and tapped the button marked 'Castle'._'...but I still don't trust him. He may've mellow some after Oberon's attempt to kidnap Alex, and allowing the clan to come back home, well... it's a start, but I know Goliath, Hudson and Brooklyn know better than to turn their back on him'_

Upon reaching the castle, the elevator opens... and there patiently waiting as-you-please is one Owen Burnett. "Good evening, Detective."

Elisa just nods at Owen Burnett as she heads for the tower, scaling to the very top where Elisa knew that is where she will find her lover.

Goliath.

For a brief moment, Elisa stood there, watching the sunlight dance merrily all over Goliath's stone form. Some people would consider Elisa crazy for taking someone like a Goliath as a lover, and just not because of the loudmouth bigots out there - although there is that, plus the fact that said bigots are getting rather militant since the so-called "Friends of Humanity" had joined forces with the re-emerged Quarrymen (after a forced change in leadership) to, "Destroy all the monstrous threats to Mankind", which Elisa wanted to reply, "Look in the mirror before you decide just _who_ is the monster here..." - but also the difficulties in keeping such a relationship secret as well as the children the two of them would have (provided, of course that gargoyles and humans are even compatible). But, Elisa loves Goliath and their love would weather any and all obstacles that they'll eventually come across - because they simply _can_.

Elisa comes out of her musing as the last of sunlight finishes its dance, leaving shadows in its wake. _'Showtime,'_ Elisa thinks. Indeed, as the shadows proceed to do its dance across Goliath's form, rents starts to form all over that statue, as if the statue was threatening to destroy itself by the lack of light. Elisa took a step back to avoid stone shards as Goliath explodes free from his stone crystalis, roaring loudly. Down below, similar roars (and a howl from Bronx) seemingly answer Goliath as the rest of the Manhattan clan awoke from their stone sleep. Shaking off the last of the stone chips off him, Goliath turned and upon seeing Elisa smiled, "Ah. My dear Elisa," Goliath rumbled deep in his throat (and giving Elisa _good_ shivers) "I'm glad you have come."

As the two embraced, Elisa said, "So am I, big guy." Elisa sighs softly with a smile, "So am I."

As the embrace ended, Goliath requested, "Come. I have need to speak with the rest of the clan." Elisa gave her assent and willing allowed Goliath to carry her in a bridal's position before gliding down to the courtyard below, where the rest of the gargoyles and one gargoyle dog that makes up the Manhattan Clan. As Elisa glanced down, she could see Brooklyn and Broadway playfully shoving each other with the red beaked glider-winged gargoyle (Brooklyn) having shoved the bluish-green one (Broadway) who's, uh, padding cushioned the blow and he push right back. Off to the side, an olive green web-winged gargoyle named Lexington laughed at the antics of Brooklyn and Broadway while beside him, an lovely gargess, who has the coloring as Goliath (which is lavender) named Angela shook her head at said antics. Further off, Hudson (an elderly brown gargoyle) and Bronx (a blue gargoyle dog) were observing the city below. As Goliath and Elisa landed everybody else ceased their actions and turned toward the two of them.

Once he had gotten everybody's attention, Goliath announced, "Tonight, you are all free to do whatever you feel like doing, as there are no patrols this evening. But, for those who wish to go out and see a movie or go elsewhere, remember," Goliath cautioned them, "while our protectorate has accepted us, they are still those out there who wish us harm, so be careful at all times."

Elisa added, "Speaking of 'those who wish you guys harm', if you're going out, you might want to avoid the upper east side of Manhattan. There's a Friends of Humanity/Quarrymen rally going on down there, and they've filled out the proper forms and permits. Some of those people at the rally are really bloodthirsty, so if you could avoid the area..."

Lexington nodded while Brooklyn spoke up, "Sure thing. Lex and myself are planning to give our wings a stretch."

Goliath give a brief dip of his head, "Very good. Enjoy your evening." And with that, Goliath pick up Elisa and after moving to the edge, Goliath took off, gliding with Elisa towards Greenwich Village... and Elisa's apartment.

Brooklyn turns towards Angela and was about to ask her if she would like to join him and Lexington, but Broadway bet him to it. "What do you want to do tonight, my love?" Broadway enquires..

Angela takes Broadway's right hand and starts to lead him on into the castle proper while mentioning, "I think the Bridges of Madison County is on tonight."

Broadway was grinning from ear to ear as Angela lead him in. "Cool," Broadway's voice drifted back outside, "I heard Clint Eastwood is in that one..."

Once he was sure either Angela or Broadway were no longer in hearing or visual range, Brooklyn sighs heavily and slowly shakes his head. Hudson notices this and asserted, "Do nae worry yerself, lad. Just remember that there are other gargoyle clans out there, like Goliath had said earlier. Ye will find yer mate. Trust me." With that, Hudson turns to head into the castle, "Well, lads. I'll be plannin' on watchin' a lil show I've meanin' ta catch," Hudson bends down and scratches behind Bronx's ears. "Do ye watch T.V. with me, ye great beast?"

Bronx considered between Lexington and Brooklyn and Hudson before letting out a little whine and shakes his head.

Hudson seems to be understand what Bronx is saying, acknowledges this by simply saying, "Alright. Suit yeself." before entering the castle proper and heading for the T.V. Room. Bronx watched Hudson go, before heading over to Lexington and Brooklyn, who are getting ready to take off, and snivelled softly.

Lexington notices this, and the olive-green gargoyle bend down to look Bronx in the eyes. "What is it, boy?" The gargoyle dog whined once more before looking out towards Manhattan and the totality of New York City. Lexington nods with understanding. "Ah," Lexington stated, "You want to go with us." The way that Bronx's entire backside wags was mostly certainly a clear indication that Lexington hit the nail on the wall. Well, that and Bronx's little doggy nod.

Lexington glanced over at Brooklyn; as the Manhattan Clan's second-in-command, he might feel better that Bronx stayed at the castle. "Well, do you think, Brooks?"

Brooklyn, for his part, merely grunted and said curtly, "Yeah, let's go." Brooklyn turns his head towards the path that Angela and Broadway took to enter the castle... and while he didn't say the words, his eyes said the words for him, _'Before those two...' _Brooklyn's eyes shone with a mixture of envy and jealousy, _'...Becomes super-cute.'_

And so, Lexington took one of Bronx's front legs - the right one - and Brooklyn took the opposite front leg. And together, the two gargoyles and one gargoyle dog left the ramparts of Castle Wyvern and proceeded to start their night out "on the town".

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes into their flight, Brooklyn, Bronx and Lexington, were not interrupted. While some people pointed up at the gargoyles soaring overhead, a lot more simply looked up, merely shrugged and went on with their tasks at hand. Privately, Brooklyn was amazed at how easy New Yorkers got on with life after something major was revealed - like the clan. <em>'Then again, it's not like this city is <em>_**not**__ known for it's odd sightings.' _He mused. Recalling what Elisa told them of the city that the clan found themselves in after they awoke from their thousand years of stone sleep, as well as the current denizens of the city that made New York City their home - such as orange rock skinned man - or having an large heavily armored man descend onto the city, intending to make a meal out of the city, as well as the rest of the world. After that, having gargoyles in the city is considered 'largely normal'... at least, for New York. _'Whatever reason Xanatos had to make his home here, I'm just glad he did.' _Mostly because there's nowhere else that has the possibility of the Manhattan Clan be more easily accepted than New York City... although, after a moment, Brooklyn did see another city that would've easily accepted the clan with open arms, _'Well... except for Anaheim, they seem able to deal with the odd happenings as well.'_

Shaking his head at a windfall that just so happened to fall (unknowingly) into the laps of the clan, Brooklyn's attentions turned back towards the castle... And the lovely lavender gargess, who is by now enjoying her special evening with her chosen lover. Brooklyn suspires bitterly, _'It's not like I wish for Broadway or Lexington to be left out in the cold,' _Brooklyn reminded himself as he is really is happy that Broadway has found his mate, even if it's not yet official, _'It's just that it __**always**__ looks like I'm going to be alone in the end... First Maggie and now Angela.' _Brooklyn sighs even more, _'And even if Hudson's right, and my mate is out there, waiting for me... I had to convince her to leave her clan and join ours, with all of the excitement and danger that implies. Will she do that for me? Or is there something about me that makes me so unlovable?'_

So mired in his own self-defeat, Brooklyn didn't hear Lexington the first time around, so the olive-green gargoyle shouted again: "Brooklyn!"

Blinking momentarily, Brooklyn comes back to the real world. Turning his head, he glances over at Lexington. "...Huh?"

In response, Lexington pointed down towards the building that the trio has been circling the last couple of minutes... "Look there," As well as the airplane that is on its roof. It was the airplane that Lexington indicated, "What's that?"

Brooklyn focused in on the airplane itself, and could see why Lexington was so bemused by it. While it does have the typical wings and tail of a aircraft, it was also of a design that neither Lexington nor Brooklyn has ever seen before. Even Bronx let out a small questioning bark at the sight of the aircraft. Peering a little closer, Brooklyn could see a motif to this craft - on the nose of this craft was a snarling dog motif, and on the tail of this airplane is a symbol of looks like to be a barking dog. _'Huh. I'm not sure what kind of plane that is, but one thing is for sure, it belongs to a team. Whether it's a good team or not I really don't know... but at least, the place should be checked out.' _"I don't know," Brooklyn answers truthfully, "but it's worth a look-see."

Lexington agreed with Brooklyn's appraisal and, with an answering bark so has Bronx. And so, the two gargoyles and one gargoyle dog proceeds to land on the roof of the building... and find out what is going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>-Puppetmasters, Inc.: New York Headquarters -<strong>

Ross Dole was _not_ having a good day...or even a good evening.

The African-American businessman (and leader of the Puppetmasters) has decided to set-up a new shop in New York City, to bribe and control citizens for Ross' goal for the ultimate prize: The White House. And everything was going exactly to plan... at least, up until now. Because some_one_ (and Ross doesn't know _who_ exactly, but once he does...) has alerted the proper authorities to what is going down in New York City... and said "Proper Authorities" brought in the ones usually tasked with bring Ross Dole and the other Puppetmasters to justice - The Road Rovers, specifically the Alpha Rovers.

Now, Ross Dole and his remaining "loyal" (loyal in the same way one is loyal to someone who threatens to let loose a secret that he/she doesn't want the world to know) troopers has given up on his plans for New York City... for a most hasty "regrouping" of resources. As he fled with what remains of this operations, he and a few loyal soldiers are quickly surrounded by a flash of gold... and said "flash of gold" knocking a few soldiers about left and right Ross snarls to himself, and kept on running, with the "dart of gold" easily running after him... and catching up with him, slowing down to block Ross to show who the "dash of gold" is... Hunter, leader of the Alpha Rovers. Ross frowns darkly, and backs away from Hunter, all the while searching the wall beside him for a weapon, "I'm starting to see why Parvo _loves_ you guys," he muttered.

"Nah," The gold retriever mixbreed answered rather cheerfully and unconcerned about Ross' search, "He just hates us with a passion."

All of Ross' fumbling about finally turn up a weapon: a steel pipe. Ross turns his gaze towards Hunter and with a savage grin he answers, "Then let me join that club," and with that said, Ross rushes towards Hunter, aiming to bean Hunter on the head, if he was lucky. For his part, the golden retriever mixbreed doesn't look even a bit concerned, not even trying to get out of the way. For as Ross was about to nail Hunter, an shout of, "_Mets!_" was heard, seconds before Ross found himself on the floor, grimacing in pain and the steel pipe now in hands of Colleen, with Exile coming up right behind the collie.

"Now," Colleen asks of the black businessman, "what were you plannin' on doin' with _this_?" Ross decided not to answer and instead to lunge at Colleen, his intend to snatch the steel pipe right back, but the collie tosses the pipe right on over to the Siberian husky, who snags the steel pipe.

Just as Ross turns his attention on Exile, the Siberian husky answered Colleen's hypothetical question "Nothing at _all_, now_ski_," As the husky was talking, he was using his great strength, twisting the steel pipe until it resembles nothing more than a metal pretzel.

Ross scowls at the three Rovers, "I'm _really_ starting to hate you," Before spiriting off another way. The three Rovers just watched him go... which is odd in Ross' opinion, but he wasn't about to ask questions... but he soon finds out just _why_ Exile, Colleen and Hunter weren't chasing him, as he run right into a wall of thick white fur, which knocks Ross down to the floor. Looking up, Ross sees the remaining two members of the Alpha Rover team: Shag (who just so happens to be the "wall of thick white fur") and Blitz, just as Hunter, Exile and Colleen came up. Noticing that he was trapped, he grumbles, "It's getting so that a baddie can't make a descent living anymore."

The doberman smirked as he positions his hands on his hips. "_Ooooohhhhhhh_." Blitz mocks Ross slowly and very, _very_, _**very**_ deliberately, "I'm so _sorry_ about that."

The komondor crosses his arms and says simply, "_Not_."

After a brief chuckle (at Ross' expense) Hunter glances down at Ross and murmurs sternly, "I _suggest_ you surrender right now."

In response, Exile's eyes starts to glow a brilliant ruby red, "Or we'll _make_ you surrenderski." the Siberian husky threatens (not that Exile will hurt them... but the mere threat was more than enough to ensure compliance). Indeed, aside from a brief grumbling from having to go to jail once again, Ross has started to raise his hands up in the universal sign for surrender, when several things happened at the same time: A door opens and what looks to the Rovers and Ross is a blue-skinned fur-less canine bounds into the room, followed swiftly by a small green creature and a red creature. For a moment, the Rovers as well as Ross were suitably distracted by the newcomers, before Ross proceeds to escape once more. And in the midst of the confusion, only Shag noticed Ross' disappearance and soon Shag had spotted him further down the hall.

The komondor shouted, "_HEY_!" At this shout, both Rovers and the creatures turn their attention towards Shag who points down the hallway, just as Ross turns the corner.

Exile growls out, "Baddest Baddie is escaping_ski_!"

Hunter turns towards the Siberian husky, "Exile," the golden retriever mixbreed commanded, "Take Blitz and Shag and stop Dole before he gets an chance to escape!"

With a ever-so briefest of nods, the three Rovers takes off after Ross. Once the trio of Rovers turned the corner, Hunter and Collen turn their attention on the two - _'Wait. Two?' _Hunter frowns as he sees the red and green creatures, but no sign of the blue dog-like one, _'where did that third one gone off to?'_ The golden retriever mixbreed wondered briefly, before shrugging and keeping his attention on the remaining two creatures, as Colleen spoke.

"Say," Colleen said after observing the two creatures for a moment, "aren't these the guys that save the train, a couple of weeks, ago? You know the Defenders of the Night type?"

Both creatures - no, _gargoyles_ grinned while the red spoke up, "Yes," he states proudly, "We are."

Hunter frowns darkly and comments, "Then you aren't doing your job, unless..." Here the golden retriever give The Look to both gargoyles, "Letting bad guys escape _is_ your job."

Both gargoyles flinched at Hunter's words, as if struck. But soon the red gargoyle's eyes begin glow brightly at the insinuation that the clan _helps_ bad guys escape justice. But before the red gargoyle could do more than march over to the golden retriever mutt to tell him just _where_ he could shove his attitude, the shorter green gargoyle grabbed his right arm. Growling, the red gargoyle shifted his attention on the green one, who stood his ground and pleaded, "We should _helping_ get that baddie. This _isn't_ helping any."

The red gargoyle stares at the green one, before sighing with his eyes going back to normal. "Okay," the red one stated in a matter of fact tone, "After I teach this _stupid dog_ some manners."

Hunter couldn't help but overhear that last bit, and as Colleen looked over at Hunter, she could see the golden retriever mongrel's face is twisted in anger. _'oh, no...' _"Huntie, _don't_...!"

Too late; Just as the red gargoyle turn around from speaking with the green gargoyle, but blinks seeing that the golden retriever mixbreed is seemingly gone... then in a blur, Hunter stands in front of the red gargoyle and before the gargoyle could react, Hunter had hauled back and he decked the gargoyle, who stumbled back and spat out a tooth from his beak. "Stupid dog?" Hunter responds coldly, "I'll show you _stupid_, Gargoyle!"

The red gargoyle shakes his head, before giving a Hunter a ringing glare as his eyes lights up once more. Just as Hunter finishes talking, Brooklyn leaps into action, tackling Hunter before he could move, and proceeds to whaling away at the golden retriever mutt. Hunter soon quickly reverses the tackle and it's the red gargoyle's turn at being pummeled. Eventually, the red gargoyle has gotten away from Hunter and has gotten on his feet as has Hunter and the two of them circle slowly, eyeing the other carefully.

Meanwhile, the olive green gargoyle and Colleen looked over at the combatants and slowly shook their heads, all the while thinking the same thought: _'I'm not getting paid enough for this...'_ before approaching the combatants to settle them down before anyone gets hurt (well, worse than a few bumps and bruises) or otherwise killed...

* * *

><p>Ross Dole was almost home free. The keyword is, of course, <em>almost<em>. Quickly catching up to Ross is Shag, Exile and Blitz... well, them and that blue mutt - gargoyle beast thing - that is trailing just behind the Rover trio. Seeing them, Ross scowls, _'I'm __**not**__ going back to jail! Not today, not __**ever**__!'_ and the businessman quickly pick up some more speed... a fact not lost on the Rovers nor is it lost on the gargoyle beast.

Blitz ordered Ross, "Slow down you girlie human, so I can bite you on the _tooshie_!" Ross give Blitz a look over his shoulder, one that reads: _You're joking, right, _before he speeds up even more.

Meanwhile Exile was confronting Blitz. "Do you _have_ to do that on every mission?"

"_Yah_," was the Doberman's response, "It helps my mouth stay nice and fit."

A slow shake of the husky's head and a small comment of, "You are _too_ weird_ski_." was the only proper reaction to Blitz's statement.

Shaking his own head (and privately agreeing on Exile's statement) Ross spies the room that he wanted and heads on in, followed by the trio of Rovers and Bronx. Just as soon as the Rover trio and saw the vehicles, they nodded silently to one another - they either going to get Ross now or not at all. Taking cues from each other, the three Rovers worked together and efficiently, and before Ross even knew it, he was cut off from the vehicle he was heading for - an yellow 4x4 off-road jeep - and surrounded once more by Rovers. Exile smirked slyly, "You're going nowhere_ski_."

Shag smirks, "Except back to jail, of course. And no, you may _not_ pass Go and collect two-hundred dollars."

"Ya," Blitz states somberly before, with a audible glint of his super sharp teeth, he continues in a rather smug tone, "Surrender _now_, or let the biting of the soft mushy parts _begin_!"

Exile gives Blitz the briefest glance of annoyance before returning his attention on Ross. "Well_ski_?"

Ross sighs once more before starting his hands once more, but just as before, everything gets interrupted by the blue gargoyle dog, who since he wasn't watching where he was going, bumps into Shag, who in the process of falling over snags Blitz in the hopes of staying upright. However, Shag starts to bring him down, so the doberman grabbed onto Exile to steady himself... which did not help matters. Long story short: a small pile of Rovers (and one gargoyle dog) lays all tangled up. With a smirk, Ross rushes on over to the four-by-four and starts it up, all the while thinking to himself: _'You __**really**__ gotta love the Domino Effect.' _and proceeds to drive off, just as the Rovers recovered quickly... save for the gargoyle dog, who upon seeing Ross racing away, sadly whimpered and with his head hung low, simply trudged off.

Paying attention to Ross only (and not to the sad gargoyle dog) Exile spoke softly as his eyes start to glow blue, "Time for a Deep Freeze." the husky's eyebeams leaves his eyes and goes streaking towards the jeep. However, Ross Dole saw the ice beams coming and activated one of the jeep's defensive mesaures: a force field, which intercepts the ice beams and returns them to sender, causing Exile to be frozen up to his neck. _**"Bolshoi!" **_The Siberian husky exclaims as he starts to shake about, trying to loosen the ice block enough so he can get free with his super strength.

While Exile is busy trying to free himself from his self-made icy prison, Blitz moves towards the jeep, claws drawn-out. "Here," The doberman notes in a sarcastic tone, as he leaps towards the jeep's tires, "let me do a _tire_ change for you." However, before the doberman could reach the jeep, Ross activates an extra pair of engines on jeep and it breaks away _just_ out of Blitz's grasp. Blitz growls darkly, "I _hate it_ when they do that."

Shag smiles as he reaches into his Extradimensional Fur Storage, as his power to store things within his fur had been dubbed, "Don't worry, I got what the doctor ordered," Shag snags his missile launcher out of the EDFS and takes careful aim on the jeep, "Net-Missile... _away_!" Shag's grin grows even bigger, as the missile comes out the right way - _'Thank the Goddogs for Hubert marking the right way to hold this...'_ - however, the missile (which was to explode harmlessly to unfold a net capturing the target) exploded early and the net misses the jeep by a mile. Shag scowls, "...Not cool. Not cool at _all_."

As the Rovers scowls at the jeep and its driver, Ross leans out of the jeep and gave the three Rovers an rather flippant wave, "I wish I could continue this _nice_ conversation, but I gotta go," And as the jeep leaves, Ross calls back to the three Rovers with a rather cheerful and sarcastic "_BYE!_"

Exile breaks free of his icy prison and shakes what remains of the icy block off him before sighing heavily, "Baddie gets away, _again_."

Shag and Blitz looks at each other but there's nothing the two of them could say that would gainsay Exile. Finally, after a long moment Blitz sighs. "Let's go," The doberman states with a bit of finality, "There is nothing more we can do here." And with that, the trio walks out of the room and proceeds to head back to where Colleen and Hunter are waiting... as well as those "partycrashers".

* * *

><p>The, ah, "argument" between Hunter and the red gar- <em>'Brooklyn,'<em> Colleen reminded herself, _'Lexington called him by that name.'_ - between them had died down, though not by their choice; by the way the two are still snarling at each other, if Lexington weren't standing in front of Brooklyn and holding him back, as Colleen was doing for Hunter, the two of them would still be fighting. But apparently they're settling down... just as the three Rovers who went after Ross returns... with no Ross. All four turn their attentions, and noting a lack of villainous scum in their midst, it was Hunter who spoke first. "Don't tell me..." the golden retriever asked, "Ross' gone, right?"

Exile and Blitz merely nodded, while Shag sighed, "Yeah." The komondor said with regret, "Sorry about that."

While Hunter is trying to be all smiles, the golden retriever couldn't help but allow his let down mood seep into his voice, "Oh well, We'll get him again, later." With a final glance around, Hunter sighs and with a bit of finality states, "Let's go home."

The Rovers sighs in uniformity, and heads for the roof, where the Sonic Rover (that odd airplane which Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx had spotted) awaits them. In the meantime, Lexington stares at Brooklyn, with a rather nettled look. "Great," The olive green gargoyle muttered sourly, "We just help a bad guy get out of this."

Brooklyn was looking downwards and away from Lexington. "I _know_." And his eyes still has a whiteish glow, although if Brooklyn was still pissed off at Hunter, at Lexington (for reminding him just how badly they screwed up) or at himself, Lexington doesn't know. Soon, however Brooklyn smiles as he snaps his talons together. "But _maybe_, we can search for him." The red gargoyle puts forward with a satisfied air.

Lexington was however, dumbfounded. "_How_?" He inquired. "We don't even know what the escape vehicle looks like."

"True." Brooklyn acknowledges Lexingon's facts, before answering in a gratified tone of voice, "But the Rovers _do_."

"Ah. Then lead the way, Brooks."

The two gargoyles exits the room.

* * *

><p><strong>-A couple of minutes earlier...-<strong>

Having taken a different way onto the roof, an melancholy Bronx glanced this way and that way, before looking at the Alpha Rovers' plane - The Sonic Rover - and sighed, _'I am no longer needed here... I would only mess things up...'_ With that mental declaration, the gargoyle dog stepped on board the Sonic Rover.

Mere moments behind the gargoyle dog were the Alpha Rovers, and they too entered the Sonic Rover, with the exception of Blitz and Hunter who were packing away the equipment used in the mission into the Sonic Rover, just as Lexington and Brooklyn came onto the roof. And as Hunter and Brooklyn went into a stare-down, the olive-green gargoyle goes over to the doberman, who glanced back friendly-like (well, _friendlier_ than Hunter currently is, at any rate) at Lexington and asked, "_Yah_?"

Lexington went straight to the point. "Could you tell us the description of the getaway car?"

Blitz was ever-so briefly bewildered by the gargoyle's question. "Why?" the doberman enquired right back, even as the stare-down between Hunter and Brooklyn ended, with the golden retriever mutt and the red gargoyle looking back at him and Lexington.

Lexington's response was very candid: "So we can help you track him down."

While that sounded like a good idea to Blitz (especially with some help, they could locate Ross before a new-and a more dangerous- plan could emerge), Hunter had considered it otherwise; for as soon as the doberman's muzzle started to open, the retriever was there, clamping down on Blitz's muzzle, before directing the two gargoyles the coldest stare he could give, and in a pissed off tone, he spoke, "You two _helped_ enough for one night." As the golden retriever mixbreed escourted the doberman into the Sonic Rover, Hunter gave the gargoyles a simple suggestion (but to Lexington and Brooklyn, it sounded like an order): "Go _home_."

As soon as Hunter and Blitz were aboard (along with the equipment), the Sonic Rover raises up in the air, before blasting off, heading southwest. Brooklyn watches the plane go, while glancing ever-so briefly at Lexington, and in a black timber, he drawls out, "Well, he was _cheerful_." Lexington has a look on his face that reads, ''No Kidding''. After a brief chuckle, Brooklyn sighs, and turns his head towards the direction back to the castle, and announced forthright, "I think we have stretched our wings well enough. We _should_ head back to the castle."

Lexington nodded, and with a simply, "Okay," joined Brooklyn over on the ledge of the building, both ready to take off. However, Lexington's instincts tapped him on the shoulder, and the olive-green gargoyle glanced back towards the building's roof entrance, frowning. _'Something's wrong. But what?'_ He works this conundrum over his mind, _'I don't get it. I'm here, so is Brooks and so is Br-'_ Lexington's eyes widen. _That's_ the problem! Just as Brooklyn was about to take off for the castle, Lexington reaches out and halts Brooklyn. Frowning, the red gargoyle was about to ask Lexington what's the deal when Lexington spoke up, in a concerned voice, "Aren't we forgetting some_one_?"

For a abbreviated moment, Brooklyn regarded Lexington with some mild puzzlement, before a frenetic look cross Brooklyn's face, and he turns back towards the building, and going down on all fours, the red gargoyle rushed right back inside the building, with Lexington hot on his heels hoping that they will find their third member safe and sound. All the while Brooklyn is roaring out a single word, frantically:

_"Bronx!"_

* * *

><p><strong>-Sonic Rover-<strong>

Within a hiding place on board the Sonic Rover, Bronx hears the roars of the Sonic Rover and sighs. _'Leaving home,' _the gargoyle dog thinks as he closes his eyes. _'Just as well...they don't someone who helps the villain escape anyways.'_ Sighing softly to himself, Bronx settles down for a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Puppetmaster Building-<strong>

Brooklyn and Lexington had split up and covered the entire building from top to bottom, looking for Bronx... with no luck whatsoever. Now, returning to the rooftop, an troubled expression was on Lexington's face as he wondered out loud about one thing: "Where did he _go_?"

Remembering the warning delivered by Elisa concerning the Friends of Humanity/Quarrymen rally, Brooklyn glanced in that direction with a disturbed expression on his beak. "Do you think...?" While the rally is still pretty far away, if Bronx had gotten to the ground floor and outside, he may've accidentally wandered right into the mists of the rally - a fact that doesn't bold well for Bronx's safe recovery... if he can be _recovered_. While Lexington stares over at Brooklyn in horror, the red gargoyle slowly shakes his head. _'No.'_ Brooklyn tells himself firmly. _'I must not think that way. Bronx's still alive, I know it.'_ But with little other evidence so far, the only place Bronx could be (unless he also managed to get himself back to the castle on foot in one piece) is the rally, but neither gargoyle is looking forward to investigating the rally for any sign of Bronx.

Trying to starve off going over to the rally, Brooklyn and Lexington check the roof by scenting - already expecting to find a scent of Bronx - but not a _fresh_ scent trail! The two gargoyles glanced at each other, eyes wide in shocked, "_He was here!_" Being a better tracker than Lexington - after all, his beak isn't just for show - Brooklyn bent down and followed the scent trail until it abruptly ended. Lexington gasped and in a startled tone reported, "That's where the Rover plane _was_."

Brooklyn frowned; it doesn't seem likely that those dogs would have intentionally taken Bronx... which leaves the fact that Bronx has stow away on the jet... the question is... _why?_ But only one person (or rather beast) could answer that question... if he could _talk_. But for now... glancing over at Lexington with a thin smile, Brooklyn says with a straight-from-the-shoulder tone, "Looks like we got a plane to catch." Making his way to the building's ledge, he takes off, followed by Lexington as the two gargoyles glides after the Sonic Rover.

"C'mon. Let's go get Bronx back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Obviously, I've expanded several scenes from the previous version as well as edited/changed a few lines to make it flow a little bit better. And, before you ask, don't worry - Brooklyn's love life will pick up... _in time_ (and an e-cookie to the first reviewer who guessed which The Gargoyle Saga series I'm referring to).

Three shout-outs made this chapter: the "orange-rock" guy is, of course one Benjamin "The Ever-Lovin' Blue-Eyed Thing" Grimm of the Fantastic Four, while the giant purple armored foe who tried to make a meal out of the Earth is Galatacus. And as for Anaheim being able to handle the weirdness level much better, well that's a reference to the Mighty Ducks (the animated version).

Up next: Bronx gets a whole new perspective on life, while he, Brooklyn and Lexington meets the other main Alpha Rovers... and the villains ups his plans and takes aim at a certain New York based clan. Until then, feel free to C&C. I would appreciate it! ^_^


End file.
